Low-density parity-check (LDPC) codes are a type of error correcting code. LDPC codes are becoming increasingly popular for encoding data that is written to storage media, such as hard disk drives or flash drives.
When compared to other message-passing scheduling methods, e.g., flooding scheduling, LDPC layered decoding has better convergence speed in terms of the number of iterations and better decoding performance. Therefore, it would be desirable to develop techniques for LDPC layered decoding.